Slash Commands
Slash Commands are specialized commands that players may use in-game to perform different actions such as an emote animation or setting up their guilds. To make a macro using a slash command, type the following without the brackets: /macro title command/text So to make a "follow" macro, type: /macro Follow /follow ... and a hotkey will appear with "FOL" on it which can then be placed on a hotbar. Below is a listing of all of the current slash commands available to players in Dark Age of Camelot. }} Actions ;/autoloot :A toggle allowing loot to be picked up automatically if in range. ;/bind :When near a Bind Stone, binds your character to the location. ;/charcopy Server Name :Copies your specified character to the Pendragon test server from the specified server. To read more about Character Copy, see Copying Your Characters to Pendragon ;/charxfer :Used to copy characters to another account, see Account Splitting for more information. ;/click :Doubleclicks whatever you have targetted. ;/cloak on | off :Causes player's cloak to be visible or invisible. ;/duel accept | challenge | surrender :Accepts a duel, challenges the target to a duel, or surrender to a dueling opponent. ;/follow :Automatically follows the target, assuming you are moving at the same speed as the target. ;/friend Name :Adds the specified player to your friends list. ;/gc buff :Displays the current guild buff information to guild members on any server within a cluster. ;/gtrange :Displays the range between you and your current Ground Target. ;/helm on | off :Causes player's helm to be visible or invisible. ;/hood :Toggles the hood on and off when wearing a hooded cloak ;/lastname Last Name :When used at a Name Registrar NPC, the /lastname command will apply the selected lastname to the character. You may use /lastname by itself to clear a character's current lastname instead of applying a new one. ;/level :(This command has been disabled) - Players that have a level 50 character on any server may create level 20 characters on any other server by typing /level and clicking on their trainer. ;/map :Displays the in-game map system with the map of the zone you're currently in ;/mbuy :Allows player to purchase multiple items from the merchant. ;/nohelp :Prevents situations where a player outside of his or her group is healing, for the purpose of leeching experience from a monster kill, without his or her consent. Note: Turns off effects of healing, regen, and some artifacts. ;/pray :Pray near your gravestone to receive some experience back ;/qbar # :Switches to the specified quickbar (each quickbar has a number assigned to it) ;/qbind :Displays all of your current keybindings ;/qbind bar# slot# quickbar# :Binds a new key. Example: /qbind 1 2 2 will bind a key to Quickbar Page 1, Slot 2, QuickBar 2. ;/quit :Logs out your character ;/quiver :Brings up the quiver window (TOA ONLY) ;/quiver dump :Takes all arrows in the quiver and drops them to the ground ;/qunbind bar# slot# :Gets rid of a keybinding ;/random # :Prints out a random number between 1 and the number specified; Used primarily for decision making in-game ;/range :This command works similar to /gtrange but is based off of your current target rather than your ground target. ;/recall :Release corpse to a nearby keep or tower lord, must bind to the lord first. Only available to certain classes. ;/release :Releases your character from death and returns him to his binding point. You may type /release house to release to your home if you have bound in one. ;/release city | house :When dead, releases the player to his or her capital city, or to their house if they have one. ;/repair :Will repair static objects (keep doors, siege weapons), not armor ;/respec :Displays the character's respecs that are available. ;/respec Line | all | realm | mythic :This must be used while targeting a class trainer. Awards the player a single-line respec of the chosen trained specialization line, or a Full Respec of all trained specializations, or a Realm respec which includes all Realm abilities (passive and active), or the Mythic respec which is a combined Full and Realm respec. ;/rest :Character sits down. See also: /sit ;/resurrect :RA changed - Used to be for the Sputin's Legacy RA to auto resurrect yourself after death. ;/roleplay on | off :Flags a player with an tag to indicate the player is a role player. ;/rp on | off :Typing "/rp OFF" will disable gaining realm points for your character. Typing "/rp ON" will re-enable the gaining of realm points. Typing "/rp" with no parameters will display the current state of this flag ( ON or OFF ), it will not change the state. ;/salvage :Salvage raw goods from an item; may only be done by crafters with high enough skill ;/settitle Title :Used to set your title. ;/sit :Character sits down ;/social :Provides players with guild, alliance, realm, realm mates and realm news. ;/spacing normal | big | huge :Sets the spacing settings on Bonedancer minion pets in a formation; Normal is the default setting. ;/sprint :Makes your character sprint. ;/stand :Character stands up ;/stats :Displays a window with your character's current statistics (HP healed, resurrections performed, and your current gamplay "I Remain Standing..." score) ;/stats rp | killrp | kills | deathblows | irs | heal | resurrect :Displays stats for the specified type for the current gaming session ;/statsanon :Toggles anonymous settings for real time online statistics garnered from the /stats commands ;/stuck :Logs character out of the game and resets location to a nearby spot. Use when stuck in world geometry. If /stuck fails to correct the problem, please /appeal using the "Appeal: Stuck" category. ;/target Name :Makes Name your target, only works on allies. ;/train :Opens the class training window. ;/upgrade :Upgrade a keep door; must have high enough skill in woodcrafting to perform this task ;/xp on | off :Typing "/xp off" will disable gaining experience for your character. Typing "/xp ON" will re-enable the gaining of experience. Typing "/xp" with no parameters will display the current state of this flag ( ON or OFF ), it will not change the state. Grouping Battlegroups ;/bg grantcredit (MasterLevel) (PlayerName) :Allows Batttlegroup Leader to grant credit for completed Master Level steps within certain restrictions. ;/battlegroup groupclass :Shows the class makeup of each of the groups in the battlegroup ;/battlegroup groups :Will display a group focused version of the /battlegroup who command. It will identify who is grouped within the battlegroup, who is grouped with people outside the group, and who is solo. ;/battlegroup invite (playername) :Invites the specified player to the battlegroup ;/battlegroup leave :Remove oneself from the battlegroup ;/battlegroup listen :Puts the battlegroup on listen mode; only the moderator and leaders can speak ;/battlegroup loot treasurer | normal :Toggles the treasurer feature on and off. ;/battlegroup who :Lists all members of the battlegroup ;/bg credit :Displays credit for Battlegroup Master Level encounters that have been completed within the last 10 minutes. This command can be used by the Battlegroup leader without restriction. Chat groups ;/cg invite playername :Invites specified player to the chat group ;/cg remove playername :Removes the specified player from the chat group ;/cg leave :Leave the current chat group ;/cg decline :Declines an invitation to a chat group ;/cg join name :Join a public chat group by name of the moderator ;/cg who :Lists players in the chat group Guild commands Guild Master only Commands ;/gc aaccept :Accepts an offer for a guild alliance when invited by another guild ;/gs adecline :Declines an offer for a guild alliance when invited by another guild ;/gc acancel :Cancels an offer for a guild alliance that you made to another guild ;/gc ainvite :Invites another guild to establish an alliance. You can only invite the GM of another guild. ;/gc aremove # :Remove a guild # from your guild alliance. (When leading more than one alliance, each additional alliance guild is assigned a number.) To remove a specific follower guild, use /gc aremove #, with the # substituted with the guild ID number. ;/gc aremove leader :Remove your guild from an alliance ;/gc autoremove account (accountname) :Removes all players from the guild whether or not he is online at the time from the specified account name ;/gc autoremove (playername) :Removes a specified player from the guild whether or not he is online at the time ;/gc edit motd :Sets message-of-the-day ;/gc emblem :Sets emblem style for the guild ;/gc leader :Promote another player to leader ;/gc motd :Clears the MoTD Guild Master/Officer Commands ;/gc demote ## :Demotes targeted player to the rank (##) specified ;/gc info :Provides information about player's guild depending on rank of player. ;/gc invite : Invites a player to the guild ;/gc edit :Base edit command. If used alone, without an argument, it will return to the list of editing options. ;/gc edit <#> title :Sets title for specific rank <#> for the guild. ;/gc edit <#> ranklevel :Sets rank hierarchy ;/gc ahear :Edits selected rank to be able to hear Alliance chat ;/gc edit aspeak :Edits selected rank to be able to speak in Alliance chat ;/gc edit emblem :Edits the rank of members who are allowed to wear a guild emblem on their cloak/shield. ;/gc edit invite :Edits rank with the ability to invite players into the guild ;/gc edit gchear :Edits rank to be able to hear guild chat ;/gc edit gcspeak :Edits rank to be able to speak in guild chat ;/gc edit ochear :Edits the rank to be able to hear Officer chat ;/gc edit ocspeak :Edits the rank to be able to speak in Officer chat ;/gc edit promote :Edits the rank with the ability to promote/demote lower ranks ;/gc edit remove :Edits the rank with the ability to remove lower ranks from the guild ;/gc omotd :Lists the officer guild message of the day ;/gc omotd text :Sets the officer message of the day with the designated text ;/gc promote ## :Promotes targeted player to the rank (##) specified ;/gc promote playername rank# :Promotes the specified player to the specified rank number ;/gc quit :Removes you from a guild ;/gc remove :Removes target from the guild ;/gc removeaccount :Removes all characters associated with the same account as the target character. General Guild Commands ;/gc accept :Accepts a guild invitation ;/gc alliance :Lists the alliance the guild is currently a part of ;/gc cancel :Cancels an invitation to join the guild ;/gc decline :Declines a guild invitation ;/gc deposit copper :Allows players to make a deposit to their guild's bank. Please note that the deposit should be entered in cp. ;/gc form :Forms the guild (8 people required) ;/gc info :Returns a list of guild information ;/gc logins :Toggles a flag on your character which will send a text message informing you of whenever a member of your guild (who isn't anon) logs on or off ;/gc quit :Removes oneself from the guild ;/gc ranks :Lists the ranks in the guild. Leaders may also change these ranks with this command. ;/gc release :Ranking guild member (with releasing permissions) can release a claimed guild keep ;/gc who :Lists all of the players in the guild who are currently logged on Alliances ;/gc aaccept :Accepts an alliance invitation ;/gc acancel :Cancels an alliance invitation ;/gc adecline :Declines an alliance invitation ;/gc ainvite :Invites another guild to join your alliance ;/gc amotd :Displays the alliance message of the day ;/gc amotd (text) :Sets the alliance message of the day to a specified text ;/gc aremove leader :Removes your entire guild from your current alliance ;/gc aremove (#) :Removes the specified guild (listed by number) from the alliance Chatting ;/advice :A specific chat channel designated to ask questions to your fellow realm mates. ;/afk message :Sets character "away from the keyboard." You may also set an optional message to display when players try to contact you while AFK. ;/asend (or /as) :Sends a message to the alliance chat ;/bchat or /bc or /bu or /bb message :Sends message to your Battlegroup Chat ;/broadcast (or /broad or /br) :Broadcasts a message across a wider area ;/chat (or /c or /ch) :Speaks to the chat group ;/chatlog :Players may open a chat log to a different filename than 'chat.log'. The extention '.log' is automatically appended to whatever name you choose. Typing '/chatlog pendtest' would create a file called 'pendtest.log' in your camelot directory. ;/emote (or /em, or /e) :Lists the available in-game emotes ;/group (or /g) :Sends a message to your group ;/guild (or /gu) :Sends a message to your guild ;/ignore playername :Ignores the specified player ;/osend (or /o) :Sends a message to officer chat (must be a guild officer) ;/psend or /p :Sends a message to your group ;/rpfilter abbreviation text :Allows players to filter out commonly used game terms and abbreviations for any text that he/she wishes. Example: "/rpfilter LFG looking for group" would replace any occurance of "LFG" with "looking for group". ;/rpfilteroff :Turns the roleplaying filter off ;/rpfilteron :Turns the roleplaying filter on ;/say (or /s) :Speak outside of a group or guild in a small radius around your character ;/rsend playername (or /tell playername) :Sends a private message to the specified player ;/whisper :Speaks softly in an extremely close range ;/who RP :Searches for players who have flagged themselves as role players ;/yell (or /y) :Yells for help; add text (/yell text) to speak in a wider range Emotes Fighting/defensive actions ;/assist :Assist the target in battle ::A useful way to use the "/assist"-command is to create the following macro: ::/macro MA /macro TARGET /assist %t ::Executing this macro will create a new button named "MA", a common shortcut for "Main Assist" ::Executing the "MA"-Button while targeting another player will create another button named "TAR", that you may place anywhere on your quickbars. This may help you to assist your ally in battle more quickly. ;/bufforder :Changes the order spell effects display on a character. First/last, Last/First. This is a Toggle. ;/cancelstyle :Toggles the feature that allows one to cancel their styles by executing them a second time ;/face :Faces the target ;/faceloc x y :Turns and faces your character into the direction of the x, y coordinates provided ;/formation line | triangle | protect :Sets the positions of the Bonedancer minion pets in various formations around the Bonedancer; Triangle is the default setting. ;/groundassist :Works similarly to /assist, but the target shared is a ground target such as the ones for GTAE spells, some Realm Abilities, and some siege weapons. ;/groundset amount :Set a ground target a set number of units in front of the player. ;/guard :Guards the target; Requires the Guard ability ;/protect :Protects the target; Requires the Protect ability ;/stick :Sticks to the target; Same as /follow, but you remain much closer and the range at which you get "too far away" and break loose is smaller ;/style name :Allows you to do a combat style as a slash command. /style Ruby Slash, etc. Appears to be non-functional. Siege weapon commands ;/aim :Aims the weapon ;/arm :Readies the weapon for firing ;/control :Allows a player to control siege equipment ;/fire :Fires the weapon at the target ;/load :Loads the weapon with ammunition Category:Gameplay Category:User Interface Game settings and preferences ;/anonymous (or /anon) :Make your character anonymous on the /who listings ;/chatlog filename :Opens up a chatlog to the specified filename instead of "chat.log" The extension ".log" is automatically added to the filename specified. ;/clientsleep background | minimized | none :Sets the client to go into "sleep mode" and use less processor power on one's computer. You can adjust these settings from the options menu as well. ;/clock Name :Toggles the display of a new window that shows the current time of day (real time, not game time) ;/colornames Name :Turns on the new name coloring features that make it easier to distinguish certain NPCs from others ;/effects self | group | all | none :Toggle spell effects to show one's spell effects only, all, your group's, or none at all ;/hidegraves :Hides all gravestones except for your own ;/hidenames players | monsters | self | graves | all :Hide names of the specified objects (players, monsters, one's self, graves, or all objects) ;/keyboard :Opens a window with the current keyboard configuration ;/lfguild :Flags yourself as Looking For a Guild ;/noqueue :Toggles the spell queuing system on and off ;/oldnamecolors :Turns off the new colored name feature and returns to the original release name coloring ;/quickbar Qbar# 1/0 :Toggle quickbars when using multiple quickbars as introduced in 1.75. For example, to enable quickbar 2, use /quickbar 2 1. ;/resetcamera :Resets the default camera settings ;/scrollchat :Toggles the Chat Buffer scrolling. If it is toggled on, messages in your visible chat buffer will disappear after 90 seconds - but you will still be able to view old messages by scrolling back in the chat buffer. ;/setcamera :Saves your default camera settings ;/setwho class | trade :Sets how the player wishes to be displayed on a /who inquery. Class displays the character's class and level. Trade displays the tradeskill type and level of the character. ;/shownames self | players | monsters | gravestones | groupmates | guildmates | enemies :Shows names of the specified objects (players, monsters, one's self, graves, or all objects) ;/sshot basename of screenshot files :Toggles the spell queuing system on and off ;/trade :Toggles the ability to trade on and off ;/webdisplay nopoints :Toggles whether or not your realm points, rank, and master level information is displayed on the Herald ;/webdisplay trades :Toggles whether or not your tradeskill information is displayed on the Herald Getting help PvP server-specific commands Housing commands ;/boot Name :Kicks a player out of your house ;/bountyrent | guild # :This will allow players to directly pay for their house rent with bounty points, rather than purchasing tokens which may not be correct in value. ;/house :Delves the target house. ;/house fixemblems : ;/houseface Name | Lot Number :Points to the specified guildhouse of the guild noted, or the lot number noted in the command. /houseface alone will point to one's personal home. ;/housefriend all :Allows everyone to enter the home ;/housefriend player | guild | guildlevel Name | Guild Rank's Name :Adds a player, guild, or guildlevel to your house friends list. ;/househelp :Brings up the housing manual in-game. ;/houseloc lot# :When in the same region as a given lot, /houseloc (lot number) will tell you the owner's name, the zone name, and the x and y coordinates within that zone. ;/housepickup :Automatically picks up and places all decorations from your house and garden into available space in your inventory. It will only pick up decoration objects - not Merchants, Vaults, or Tradeskill Tools. ;/listmerchant :Toggles whether or not your merchant's items are included in the Player Market Database. ;/settle # :You may pull less than the full value of cash off of your consigment merchant with this command. Note: Values given in coppers (i.e. /settle 20000 results in removing 2 gold from the consigment merchant) ;/webdisplay house :Toggles your house's information displayed on the Herald on or off. Information Commands ;/dir or /d :Tells you the direction you are facing ;/help :Brings up the help system ;/keyboard :SHows a list of which commands are linked to which keys ;/loc :Shows your location ;/quest :Displays the details of the quests you are on and/or have completed ;/task :Shows information about a task if you have been assigned one. Will show the time reamining, as well as the name of the NPC to whom you need to head to to complete the task. Does not show the location of that NPC. ;/time :Shows current game time (not real-world time) ;/where :Use to have guards give you directions to NPCs. ;/who :Lists number of players in the game ;/who help :Lists possible /who options ;/who :Lists all players whose name starts with the indicated text ;/who :Lists all players of specified class ;/who :Lists all players in specified area ;/who <#> level :Lists all players of specified level More information Boat commands Card game commands ;/roll of dice :Simulates a dice roll; Specify the number of die rolls you want (six-sided dice only). ;/shuffle :Create the number of decks you specify and automatically shuffle them. User must use this command before attempting to /deal. ;/deal playername u/d :Deals the specified player a card and defines if it should appear up (u) or down (d) ;/held :Returns a list of all cards in your hand ;/discard # :Discards the card in your hand that you specify; /discard all will get rid of all cards ;/show :Shows your entire hand to those around you Horse commands Quest actions Quick Keys (Default Settings) ;A = Jump/Up ;Z = Crawl/Down ;] = Walk ;[ = Skills ;Q = Strafe Left ;W = Strafe Right ;C = Cast ;I = Inventory ;Y = Quick Sell ;P = Stats (Player Sheet) ;R = Reply to a send ;O = Group ;U = Spells ;T = Torch ;S = Look Up ;X = Look Down ;D = Center View ;G = Get/Drop Item ;L = Chat Log ;M = Mouse Toggle ;N = Consider ;H = Combat ; = Quick Destroy Item ;Left Shift = Toggles your mouse pointer on and off without having to actually turn your mouse on or off. ;Shift+(F1-F8) = Select Group Member (1-8) ;Shift+Up Arrow = Repeat Last Message ;Shift+F = Frame rate monitor ;Shift+I = Gives detailed information and stats on the highlighted item. ;Shift+C = Compass, repeat command to enlarge, and again, to move press shift and hold down mouse and move cursor. ;~ = Pans your camera around when you are in third person mode. ;- (numeric keypad) = Takes a screenshot of the current scene ;TAB = Hides the interface displays. ;ESC = Removes the current target from your target panel. ;Pgup/down = Scrolls up or down in chat and effects windows. ;' or " = Initiates conversation with another player ;F1 = Calls up the internal help system. Not alterable. ;F6 = Combat mode on/off ;F7 = Target nearest option, select key again to cycle through objects ;F8 = Target nearest monster, select key again to cycle through monsters ;F9 = Target the nearest PC, starting with yourself. Select the key again to cycle through other PCs. ;F11 = Change camera view External links darkageofcamelot.com - Slash Commands Category:Gameplay Category:User Interface